greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12/Archive 3
Green Arrow: Year One and Green Arrow: Longbow Hunters I've worked out the problem. The wiki is called Green Arrow instead of Green Arrow Wiki so when you call something Green Arrow: it classes it as a page like MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation so that's why we can't name articles properly. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why it's only called Green Arrow and not Green Arrow Wiki, I just know that if you get a message on here the notification says Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki where on the other wikis it says Batman Wiki, Shazam Wiki etc. Maybe talk to a staff member? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hello! Your message regarding the wiki name came on the weekend, but it looks as if it has already been fixed. I see the main page is showing as "Green_Arrow_Wiki" when - from what I read - it used to be just "Green_Arrow." Is that correct, or is this still an issue? Please let me know, and if it's still an issue I'll see what I can do. :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:13, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Excellent! I'm glad she sorted it out for you, reaching me on the weekends is hit-or-miss most of the time. ;) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Background All the backgrounds (well most) need modifying anyway since Wikia updated so things need to be changed up. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I've already asked someone for Aquaman. Wonder Woman, Batman and Shazam are all fine, so that just means I need Aquaman sorted and Hawkman. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I designed a new one for Aquaman it's just too big to upload which is why I asked for help. Hawkman will probably get a new one too. This site needs one, otherwise they look fine. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Category Sorted. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tempest and The Undertaking By the looks of it, at least as I've seen it, Tempest appears to probably be The Undertaking's public name. Though they may be different. But I'm almost certain they're related. Should be interesting to see what comes! —MakeShift (talk · ) Category Sorted it. And yeah everything looked fine on the wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I liked the episode. Clara is a great assistant. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I hadn't heard about the collected edition of Shazam! where did you read that? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Team Issue Update Project Cool, I'll probably try and sort JL on Aquaman later so that will be sorted. We should probably add the main page for JLA here along with updated the JL article and gallery. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Justice League of America (Volume 3) I've been updating the main team pages on some of the wikis and I just thought, why not? There's no harm done in it being here and Justice League (Volume 2) is on here even though there has only been one issue with Green Arrow in and he's not even part of the team. I just need to upload the Issue #1 covers and it's all up to date. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:06, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I noticed the editing mistake too which is why I've been modifying the Earth 2 Issues. I think what happens is no article exists so I copy the previous issue and sometimes forget to change the formatting. I'll go through the JLA issues as I have updated all of the covers for that one. I am in the process of updating the main and gallery pages of Earth 2 - User:Doomlurker Issue covers I saw and even renamed a few of them but that was the first 3 he uploaded. Did you sort it? - User:Doomlurker Batman Wiki Guess I'll have to edit the Candace page when I'm free. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Doctor Who I really enjoyed it too and Clara is definitely my favourite companion so far. _ Doomlurker (talk) 11:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Arrow Season 2 Thanks for the link! Generally we get decent screencaps from the episodes, though I'll keep it in mind if I happen to need it! As for the season as a whole, I've absolutely loved EVERY bit of it!! From (HINT: SPOILERS HERE) Caity Lotz to Malcolm's return, gah everything! I feel Sara's sendoff was quite brilliant, but perhaps she'll come back in a later season and stay as a regular (and of course maybe eventually mentor Laurel!). But thank you! I do try my hardest, and we've got a wonderful budding community over on Arrow Wiki! I'm ever so proud of it! :) —MakeShift (talk · ) Green Arrow Why deleted my edits? In Smallville Allison Mack is regular cast in all season, look at any site... She is credited to the opening and box DVD. Look this: http://www.kryptonsite.com/cc10-brianpeterson.htm "Will there only be 4 series regulars this season? Five, because Allison Mack is back for several episodes. 16:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hope you have a good one too! -Doomlurker (talk) 09:07, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I got Gotham by Gaslight and Aquaman Vol 2: The Others. How about you? I thought the Doctor Who episode was quite. Can't really judge whether I like Peter Capaldi yet though. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:58, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Arrow Trivia Videos Hello! We're starting a cool new video project where we are going to produce a weekly video that looks at the night before's episode of Arrow and pulls out cool trivia and Easter eggs mentioned. We've been running the same project for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and, if you want to see an example, I put a blog up for the latest one found here. Doomlurker recommended that I reach out to you and see if you'd mind the videos going up on the main page and season page for people to see (for this video and all future videos). This is going to be a weekly series so let me know if that's okay, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:04, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, Rod12, thanks for getting back to me! I think Plan B is fine (making blog posts and putting the video under trivia for the show) :) I'll let you know as soon as the first video is ready to go. Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:41, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Vertigo It's up to you really but it makes sense to have two articles and in the post-flashpoint section of the Werner Vertigo article put a link to the New 52 version. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:16, January 13, 2014 (UTC) If you mean Secret Origin, Sinestro and the Batman vs. Bane one shot then yes as well as the New 52 debut of Wally West. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:28, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Update Just making sure you heard the latest what with Justice League United, Lex and Captain Cold joining the Justice League (possibly) and still no Shazam series! Also, not sure we want to link to dccu from Batman, I mean check out the wiki first, you should really have asked if I wanted to. Are you going to link to it from Supermanrebirth? - Doomlurker (talk) 01:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I've left the link on Wonder Woman and put it back on Batman as those two (along with Superman) are the only two it's definitely related to. I see no harm in having Secret Origin but might just wait until the first issue to decide. The main problem with it is that it would need to be on multiple sites so every issue release and solicit would mean updating every wiki with the covers, I know we do that already but that series could potentially be on every wiki. Unless we do it so the main page is on one wiki then just put the issues on the relevant site. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: ASIS and Slade Wilson I think by the time I realised the page had been created, I'd figured it'd been mentioned and I'd just missed it! But I will indeed check that out and sort everything out. —MakeShift (talk · ) Update I did read the latest issue of Batman. Batman Eternal looks like it's going to be very interesting! - Doomlurker (talk) 07:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) The only one I haven't added is JLA. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I say that but I don't read Stormwatch so have no idea when it was released. I really liked Arrow Season One, as you say it gets better as it progresses, the first few episodes were a bit samey for my liking but it certainly picks up. Can't wait to see season two. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:55, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Futures End We didn't discuss it but it will obviously be a multiple wiki series with Batman for Terry McGinnis, Shazam for Frankenstein and Martian Manhunter for Firestorm and possibly even more than that. I think it'd be cool to have it on our wikis but as you say, a lot of work to be done. I'd say for now make the main and gallery pages but not the issues and we'll do it like we do with team books. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:47, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Protected Pages Hello! As staff I have access to even protected pages so you don't need to worry about lowering the protection for me to edit, and I think this season is going great so far! A lot of crazy stuff happening, but good! Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed! It would be great if she got promoted to a regular. Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Flash TV Series and ASIS Slade Wilson Oh, thanks for that! I've just referenced that now on the appropriate page on our wiki! As for Team 7, I haven't really looked in to it. Hopefully I shall have some spare time for it, though perhaps I mightn't! And The Promise, OH MY! HECTIC AS! So brilliant! Perfect! Suicide Squad looks like it's gonna be craaaazy! —MakeShift (talk · ) 05:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Update Nice work Rod, I've been a little busy with work and a project on DC Movies but it seems you got those two jobs sorted! - Doomlurker (talk) 22:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Returning Titles It is cool but as you said, it's a little confusing as to why they were cancelled. I'm a little disappointed that after the cancellation they didn't call it Titans or Young Justice because that would have been awesome. But hopefully the teams on the new titles will know what they're doing with it. Also, if Bunker is a focus, his article will be on Superman Rebirth so it might need to be there too. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I know Bunker hasn't been created yet but he needs to be. I'll add it to my mental list of things to do. I agree with you on The Winter Soldier, it's my favourite Marvel Studios film so far as well. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:20, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Images I had been having some issues uploading but most of the time I found I refreshed the page and they had uploaded. Hope it has sorted itself your end! - Doomlurker (talk) 20:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I hadn't heard anything official about the Earth 2 weekly but I just looked it up. Could be pretty awesome as long as they don't end up destroying Earth 2... - Doomlurker (talk) 23:30, April 17, 2014 (UTC) At least Multiversity is coming so we'll see some more too. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Update I've been having a lot of issues with images recently but it's partly due to my internet as well as the Wiki server. I still need to upload the 3 Justice League #29 covers on to all the wikis because I only managed to do it on this one. And yeah, I saw the solicits. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:24, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Killer Moth If it's not Drury Walker then I'd say have an article here but if it is then keep it to Batman. It's like Hector Hammond, he is a Green Lantern villain but most recently worked with H.I.V.E. And went up against Superman but we still linked his appearance to Green Lantern rather than give him his own page on the Superman wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:02, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I did hear the Flash and Constantine news as well as Gotham and seeing all the new material. So excited, speaking of which, the new Batsuit and Batmobile that Zack Snyder revealed is awesome! - Doomlurker (talk) 16:36, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I know where you're coming from with Gotham but I still think it looks really good, I just see it as an Elseworlds. Looks pretty similar to this batsymbol: http://larryfire.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/hallmark-comic-con-ornaments-batman.jpg - Doomlurker (talk) 19:27, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Cancelled series I can kind of understand why some of them were cancelled but oh well. One step closer to Shazam? We'll have to see haha. On the plus side, we'll finally be getting Multiversity! - Doomlurker (talk) 21:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC) The Flash (Grant Gustin) Should we perhaps redirect this page to the Flash Wiki? to save duplicates later? - Doomlurker (talk) 01:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure that's the best way to do it when you could just have the full history on one wiki that acknowledges their appearances on both shows. I know they appeared in Arrow first but you would say that on the Flash site and detail it there. We do it with comic characters where if for example Batman shows up in the Flash volume 4 we don't create an article detailing Batman's appearances in the Flash comics, we just link to the Batman wiki. I really think that would be a better method for Minor Arrow characters that are Major Flash TV series characters. Is there going to be a full history anywhere or are readers going to have to look on this wiki for the Flash's history in Arrow then go back to the Flash for the rest? Because I think at least one of these wikis should have a full history for the character, for instance this one should have everything that happens with Arrow when he is on the Flash show so that people can at least see everything in order. Also, I know it's a bit late to mention but wouldn't the gallery headings be better as Episode titles so there's some kind of chronological order rather than grouping by who appears in the images? - Doomlurker (talk) 08:46, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I just know if I'm reading an article about Grant Gustin's Flash I expect to see information about his appearances in Arrow without having to go to a different wiki to read them. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:37, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Issues I'll sort Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Shazam in the next couple of days. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives